This invention relates generally to a mouse used to provide user input signals for controlling computer systems.
Often, a computer system or the network coupled to a given computer system may contain very sensitive information. Therefore, it may be desired that only authorized users obtain access.
In addition, in computer based transactions, such as banking transactions and on-line sales transactions, it may be desirable to have a secure way of determining whether a given user is who the user claims to be. While passwords have widely been used for this function, it is well known that users are not always careful with their passwords. Thus, the password protection may not always be an accurate way of ensuring user identity.
Fingerprint identification units are used in connection with computer systems. Generally, these systems are coupled to the computer system through a standalone peripheral or via a keyboard. Thus, the user must be prompted to actuate a separate input device in order to capture the user""s fingerprint. Normally, the computer system has a database of fingerprints and compares the detected fingerprint to that database. Based on the comparison, the user can be assigned an access level from no access to complete access to all the files and capabilities of a given system.
Thus, there is a continuing need for better ways to assess the user""s identity including ways which do not require extra user steps.
In accordance with one embodiment, a mouse includes a substantially radiation transmissive mouse button. A fingerprint sensor is adapted to capture an image of a fingerprint when the user""s finger is positioned over the mouse button.